


Her Master

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: “I must say you look rather pretty down there Doctor,” he drawls, “this new form is… quite tempting.”Hearts speeding up at his choice of words, she swallows, shifting on her knees where they ache on the hard floor.The Master steps forward, reaching out with a hand to thread it into her hair then suddenly gripping a fistful of it and yanking back hard enough to make her gasp. Her reaches out with his other hand, traces his fingertips over her parted lips and down her neck. She represses the urge to shiver.“Very tempting indeed… although I wouldn’t mind seeing the rest of it,” he murmurs thoughtfully, before withdrawing both hands and stepping back. He looks down into her eyes and smirks. “Undress.”
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Her Master

“Master,” she repeats for a third time, head tilted in disdain as she gazes up at him from her place on her knees before him in the Adelaide Gallery. 

He places a hand to his mouth like he’s won and he can’t quite believe it, and when he pulls it away he is grinning; mockingly.

“I must say you look rather pretty down there Doctor,” he drawls, “this new form is… quite tempting.”

Hearts speeding up at his choice of words, she swallows, shifting on her knees where they ache on the hard floor.

The Master steps forward, reaching out with a hand to thread it into her hair then suddenly gripping a fistful of it and yanking back hard enough to make her gasp. Her reaches out with his other hand, traces his fingertips over her parted lips and down her neck. She represses the urge to shiver.

“Very tempting indeed… although I wouldn’t mind seeing the rest of it,” he murmurs thoughtfully, before withdrawing both hands and stepping back. He looks down into her eyes and smirks. “Undress.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen before they flicker around the room, crowds of people still frozen in fear with their hands on their heads.

“I’m waiting, Doctor,” he says after a moment when she makes no move to do as he says. She swallows, and tilts her chin up as she looks up at him.

“Very funny,” she says, full of false bravado. “But you’ve had your fun, you’ve got me here, on my knees. Now what do you really want? What’s all this for?”

“Sorry,” he gives a chuckle, looks around the room and holds a hand to his chest, “did you think I was joking?” His face changes from amusement to anger in a blink as his arm flies out and he zaps a man standing to his right, miniaturising him. The Doctor’s hearts beat fast and she swallows hard. “It’s like you _want_ people to die Doctor,” he says like he is aghast, and she clenches her jaw. “Now,” he leans down, bringing his face close to hers, letting her see the threat in his eyes. “ _Undress.”_

Upper lip curling in a furious snarl, the Doctor keeps eye contact with him as she shucks her black overcoat and hesitates only briefly before yanking loose her bow tie and unbuttoning her shirt with fingers she refuses to believe tremble a little. She lets it slip from her shoulders and flutter to the floor and kneels before him in the plain white elastic bra she has on underneath, daring him to push her further as she glares up at him.

The Master simply raises a pointed eyebrow as he glances at her chest, waving the miniaturisation device in his hand, and she rolls her eyes, seething as she yanks the bra over her head and off. There are muffled gasps from around she tries to tune out, watching the way the Master eyes her, dragging his scrutinising gaze over her torso. 

It’s not that she really gives a damn about nudity; her body was just a shell for what was inside, after all and she’d never been shy in any regeneration. But she knows these times on this planet, knows how utterly scandalous it was for a woman to even show a flash of her ankles, let alone kneel in the middle of a gallery half undressed. She feels her cheeks burn and _hates_ _him_ with every fibre of her being. 

He drops to his knees in front of her, lifting a hand to trace his fingertips down from her neck, over her clavicle and breasts, her pebbled nipples tingling beneath his feather light touch and body shivering as his hand glides down over her abdomen. 

“Tempting indeed,” he murmurs, a smirk on his lips that she wants to smack right off. “How new is this body?” The Doctor grits her teeth. 

“Reasonably,” she replies cagily. 

“Taken it out for a spin yet?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she says stubbornly and he laughs. 

“Of course you don’t,” he smirks, before shoving a hand under the waistband of her trousers and down between her legs.

She gasps; she can’t help it, the Master’s fingers rough and warm as they push between her folds, touching soft hot flesh she’d barely got acquainted with herself yet.

“Yes,” he smirks after a moment, fingers pressing and exploring hungrily, “I think I quite like you with a cunt.”

The Doctor bites down on the inside of her cheek, trying not to make a noise as his middle finger finds what was apparently her clit and flicks over it. Her body gives a jolt and she closes her eyes, breathing hard through her nose. Confidence building, he starts to circle the pad of his finger round the engorged little nub, his breath hot on her face as she tries to get control of herself. - But all these sensations and pleasures are _new_ and quite honestly she hadn’t been prepared for how _sensitive_ that part of her would be, and then he starts to rub at her, hard and quick and her eyes snap open as she gasps, hand flying out to clutch at his coat.

He’s laughing, fingers withdrawing from between her legs before he takes his hand out of her trousers only to unfasten them, and shove those and her embarrassingly damp underwear down her thighs and she hates him more than anything in the universe.

The Doctor feels her hearts quicken as she’s stripped practically bare before him. 

“You disgust me,” she snarls at him, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Hmm,” he says thoughtfully, and presses his fingers between her legs again, fingers pushing her lips apart and probing at her entrance, before withdrawing them and holding them up for her to see them glisten. “Is that why you’re so wet?”

She swallows, jaw clenching tight in humiliation. 

He laughs, taking her hand and yanking it to him, pressing it to the front of his trousers where she can feel how hard he is. Her disgust swells. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Doctor,” he’s saying lowly, rubbing her hand over himself, “It’s always been mutual when it come to this.”

He jerks suddenly, eyes snapping somewhere over her head and hand diving into his pocket to grab at his device, flying to his feet, arm shooting out - “ _Don’t move!”_ He roars, and the Doctor glances round just in time to see a man who’d been halfway to the door shrink before her eyes. She squeezes them shut, turning her head back to face him. 

“Please,” she whispers, “Don’t hurt anyone else.”

“Oh,” the Master says, and when she opens her eyes to look up at him he has his hand over his heart mockingly, “I don’t _want_ to hurt anyone. All I’m asking for is that people follow orders. Like the Doctor,” he smirks, looking around as he gestures to her, kneeling there naked in the middle of the gallery. “She understands. Do what I say, and nobody gets hurt. She’ll do anything I ask right now to save all of your pathetic lives,” he’s laughing. “She’d probably bend over and let me fuck her right here…” He paces round behind her, and leans down to speak his next words low into her ear with a smirk, “She’d probably like it too.”

The Doctor swallows, a twinge of real fear shooting through her. “Master,” she repeats, an attempt to stay on his good side, “Please…”

She feels his hand reach out and touch her hair, fingers tucking it gently behind her ear. She shivers.

“Don’t worry my dear,” he murmurs lowly into her ear, just for her to hear this time, “I’m not really going to fuck you here. I’d rather we have some privacy for that, wouldn’t you?”

“I’d rather it didn’t happen at all,” she spits, and he laughs again, and she feels him kneel down behind her, dropping to his knees either side of her own, his front pressed to her bare back. 

“Well now,” he murmurs in her ear, breath hot as a hand comes up and trails down her neck, fingers ghosting over her collarbone. “Just for that…”

His words trail off as his hand continues down, the other going to her hip and gripping there like a vice as he brushes over her breasts and smooths it down over her stomach. She’s trembling, visibly shaking as he touches her and she wishes she could stop, squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment as he turns his head and murmurs to her again, voice mockingly sweet.

“Don’t be scared, love.”

“I’m not scared of you,” she whispers back. “Is that what you - ah! - want?” She says as he pushes his fingers between her legs again, rubbing over slippery folds. “That what this is about? You want to make me fear you?”

“A little bit,” he admits. 

“What else?” She grinds out, trying to ignore the sensations shooting through her body from her clit. “Why are you doing this?”

She feels his lips ghost over her ear and shivers again, and then he takes her earlobe between his teeth and tugs sharply before releasing it.

“Bend over,” he growls in her ear suddenly, and the Doctor’s hearts leap. “Did you not hear me?” He presses when she doesn’t move. 

“You,” she stammers out, certain he must be bluffing - “you said you wouldn’t -“

“Mmm I did, didn’t I?” He considers, and the Doctor holds her breath, and then he plants a hand between her shoulder blades and shoves her, toppling her down onto her hands as they fly out to catch her. “I lied.”

She hears him shuffling behind her, the distinct sound of buttons being undone, feels him shift to kneel between her legs instead of over them, shoving her knees apart with his own and then she feels _him_ , hot and hard and ready as he drags the length of himself over her, and she gasps, horror shooting through her.

“You can’t do this,” she whispers, limbs shaking. “This is too far, even for you -“

“Perhaps you should have stayed dead then,” he growls, before he lines himself up and pushes inside her in one hard thrust.

A cry tears it’s way from the Doctor’s throat; he’s big and this is the first time her female body had been penetrated - he hadn’t even had the decency to use his fingers first. He wants to hurt her, that much is obvious, and after the first noise escapes her the Doctor bites down on her lip, determined not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

The Master is not impressed, hands gripping her hips tightly as he thrusts into her hard, grunting with the exertion, hips slapping against the skin of her bottom, the noise harsh and lewd in the deathly quiet of the hall. 

“Say my name,” he growls, and the Doctor squeezes her eyes shut, head bowed so her face is hidden.

“ _Say it,”_ he’s panting, slamming harder into her, “or I start picking them off, one by one. The device digs into her hip where he still holds it clenched tight in his right hand and the Doctor swallows hard.

“Master,” she says, barely above a whisper.

“What?”

“Master.”

“Louder!”

“ _Master.”_

He reaches out with one hand, grabs her hair and yanks her head up. Her eyes sting with tears.

“ _Again,”_ he growls.

“Master,” the Doctor gasps, her body aching and hurting but shamefully shuddering a little under his touch. She is still wet, growing wetter as he fucks her, she can hear it as well as feel it, and he can too, shoving his hand round and down between her legs, feeling for her clit as he pounds into her and making her gasp again when he presses hard.

“Told you you’d like this,” he mocks, voice hoarse, losing an edge of control as he nears an end. “Say it again.”

The Doctors closes her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. “Master.”

“Again.”

“Master.”

“You’re going to come for me now, here,” he growls and she shakes her head. “ _Yes,”_ he snarls, “you will. You’ll come for me here on your knees like this, and you’ll scream my name when you do.”

“I - I can’t,” she chokes out, “I can’t -“

“You _can_ and you will, because this doesn’t stop until you do, he vows. 

The Doctor gasps, her whole body shaking, and then she feels the Master go still inside her, giving another shove of his hips until he’s so deep in her she can feel it in the pit of her stomach. She whimpers, cunt aching.

Then his fingers are moving again, pressing and circling and rubbing her clit, hard and fast, the pressure almost unbearable, her body wrung out with sensations. And then pleasure is building sure and strong deep inside her and she’s gasping, muscles clenching, body aching as she shakes her head, frantically denying the impending climax she can feel approaching. 

His fist tightens in her hair, yanking her head back and still, arching her back, and then he’s rocking inside her shallowly, just enough to nudge at something deep inside as his fingers slip over her clit and she -

She can feel it coming like the crash of a tidal wave.

“ _Say my name,”_ he almost yells and she gasps, tears falling -

“Master!” She cries as she feels herself break apart.

“Louder!” He barks, starting to pound hard back into her as she shakes around him.

“Master!

“ _Again!”_

_“Master!”_

Her cry echos around the room as the Master spills himself inside her, his own groans of satisfaction joining her voice, hips jerking into her a few more times until he is fully spent and lets out a deep sigh of satisfaction.

She’s fallen onto her elbows at some point and when the Master pulls out of her she collapses down on boneless limbs, and lays trembling on the cold floor, body aching and hurting, thighs wet and sticky with her fluids and his, and vision blurred with tears. 

She closes her eyes, hearing the Master getting up and shuffling behind her, her cheek pressed to the cool wood floor.

“Now you all know,” she hears him say, vaguely aware of him stooping down to pick up his discarded top hat somewhere over to her left, no doubt perching it back on his head. “The Doctor is _mine.”_ He pauses, perhaps for dramatic effect; he always did love a show. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes Master,” the Doctor mumbles as another tear slides down her cheek, and then he’s dragging her up by the elbow, not even bothering to retrieve her clothes before he’s shoving a hand in his pocket and in a flash they both disappear from the gallery and reappear inside his Tardis. 


End file.
